herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jack Bauer
Jack Bauer is a specal agent of the CTU and the main protagonist from the TV show 24. His character has worked in various capacities on the show, often as a member of the Counter Terrorist Unit (CTU) based in Los Angeles, working with the FBI in Washington, D.C. during season 7 and working with the CIA during the ninth limited series Live Another Day. He is portrayed by Kiefer Sutherland, who also portrays David Breckinridge and Wayne Slater and voiced Big Boss. Biography Within the 24 storyline, Bauer is a key member of CTU and is often portrayed as their most capable agent.(in Season 1, Bauer was actually the Director of the CTU). Bauer's job usually involves helping prevent major terrorist attacks on the United States, saving both civilian lives and government administrations. On many occasions, Jack does so at great personal expense, as those he thwarts subsequently target him and his loved ones. He is not a crooked agent; however, Bauer's frequent use of torture to gather information has generated much controversy and discussion. He is also well-known for frequently shouting "dammit!". Actor Kiefer Sutherland portrays Jack Bauer in the television show and video game. The television series was originally set to end on May 24, 2010 after eight successful seasons but was renewed for a ninth season, which premiered on May 5, 2014. A feature film was set to be released; however, discussions ended over a contract dispute with Fox. TV Guide ranked him #49 on their list of "TV's Top 50 Heroes" and Sky 1 listed Jack as #1 on their list of "TV's toughest men". Entertainment Weekly named Jack Bauer one of The 20 All Time Coolest Heroes in Pop Culture. In June 2010, Entertainment Weekly also named him one of the 100 Greatest Characters of the Last 20 Years. Jack Bauer has blonde hair, wears a plain clothing, CTU armor & suit. Jack wields a Heckler & Koch USP Compact pistol, although earlier in the show he carried a SIG-Sauer P228 pistol. Gallery 24-jack-bauer.jpg|Jack Bauer & Chloe O'Brian Jack_Threatens_Tony.jpg|Jack & Tony Almeida 912Behead.jpg|Jack Bauer faces Cheng Zhi Jack-Bauer-Renee-Walker-Kiss-24-Season-8-Episode-17.jpg|Jack & Renee Walker Jack-Bauer-24-Game-Screenshot.jpg|Jack Bauer in 24: The Game Jack-Bauer-AK47-24-Redemption.jpg|Jack Bauer in 24: Redemption American-Dad-24-reference.jpg|Jack Bauer in "American Dad!" Family-Guy-Season-7-Episode-16-22-3c85.jpg|Jack Bauer in "Family Guy" Boom.jpg|Jack Bauer in "The Simpsons" Category:Special Agents Category:Military Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Anti Hero Category:Fighter Category:Parents Category:Knight Templar Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Villain's Crush Category:Addicts Category:Brutes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Rogues Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Big Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Successful Category:Elementals Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Normal Badass Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Patriotic Category:Old Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Remorseful Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Spouses Category:Warriors Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Guardians Category:Symbolic Category:Vehicular Category:Inconclusive Category:Lawful Good Category:Genius Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:One-Man Army Category:Wise Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Nurturer Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Serious Category:The Hero Category:Falsely Accused Category:Arrogant Category:Lethal Category:Rebels Category:Vigilante Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Related to Villain Category:Officials Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Grey Zone